Will she be broken forever?
by Crazy fairy girl
Summary: When the Cullen vampires come to forks will everything change for abused Mary Alice Brandon or will it put her at more risk or death. A A/J human/vampire fanfic not very good at summarys please read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Its my first fanfic so criticism is welcome (bearing in mind im only a young teenager) spellings may not be perfect or my grammar I apologize for it right now. It's a Alice and jasper and Alice is human the Cullens are vampires.**

 _ **Chapter1**_

I could feel myself coming back to reality away from all my hopes and dreams I desperately tried to stay asleep but i could tell it wouldn't work. I sighed as I got up and went to shower. After five minutes I shut the shower off,saving the warm water for him,and steped out shivering. I guess a cold shower was nothing I wasn't used to or didn't deserve. I hurried to get ready for shcool. Dressed in my faded black jumper,white long sleeve top and black leggings. I brushed my hair but it was still its usual self sticking out in every direction. I moved on to my makeup using just enough to cover up the bruise on my cheek. With a quick glance in the mirror, a disapproving look, I rushed off to fix his breakfast. As I finished cooking the eggs i heard his boots thump down the stairs. He sat down at the table and I quickly placed the plate of food in front of him. He squinted down at the plate and I knew what was coming. Mary!what is this?!he demanded. I knew I should answer or it would be worse for me but what could I say without making him angry i asked myself. Its bacon and eggs jus.. I was cut off with a smack hard enough I was sure it would bruise but it didn't do any good to cry. No i asked for eggs and bacon on the side he exclaimed. Get out of my sight I don't want to have to look at you for another minute he bellowed. I quickly grabbed my book bag and scattered out of the door faster than a blink of an eye. I grabbed my i pod out of my bag and put my headphones in and began the long walk to Forks high school. I recognised the lyrics of a familiar song as I walked.

 _Playground schoolbell rings, again_

 _Rainclouds come to play, again_

 _Has nnone told you she's not breathing?_

When I realized I was at school i took a deep breath prepareing myself for what was coming, I walked in and tried to avoid the crowds. The bell rang as soon as I entered the building and hurried on to homeroom. I arrived early and took out my seat at the back of the room pulling out my book jusy to hide my fave for now. Period one was English again I sat alone at the back of the class but I heard the excited gossiping of Lauren and Jessica of five new students that are hotter than any angle god sent to earth. As I moved on to my next lesson biology I saw what they ment. Isabella or Bella as she preferred and Edward Cullen sat quietly working together on the task ignoring the glances they got from their admieres in the class. Biology passed quickly and soon it was lunch. I managed to get to the cafeteria without anyone really noticing me to focused on the beautiful, mysterious Cullen's. I walked to my table grabbing a bottle of water for lunch. I read for the whole of lunch sipping my drink amd peeking a few glances at the table where the Cullen's sat. They really were beautiful like magazine models but I was surprised to see they all had trays of food they seemed to pick at just staring in different directions. Strange but beautiful that's what they are but then what ever takes the attention off of the freak of the school im greatful for. The bell rang breaking my thoughts I shoved my book in my bag and made my way to art. I loved art it was the only subject I was good at and enjoyed. I should of knew that one day without being pushed to the ground by other students was much more than I deserve. Honestly what did I expect? All of the the time they hit me and ran their nasty mouthes I didn't try to get up or fight back because whats the point? This made me late for art. I apologized for being tardy and with a disapproving glance from the teacher and a few snickers from my classmates i slipped to he back of the room only to find the blonde Cullen brother sitting right next to my seat. He looked up at me with a expression I couldn't quite decide what it was. Hate? Frustration? Fear? Hunger? No hunger must be wrong right? I quickly sat down and tried to pay attention it stil sneaking glances at him. He didnt look up once and when the bell rang he was out of the door faster than a blink of an eye. I signed as I packed my bag and left towards the parking lot where I _saw_ him waiting with his older brother and sister by a sliver Volvo. I walked past with my head down and headphones in continuing my way home. Listening to Evanescence bring me to life hoping and praying that when i get the house he won't be there. When I reached the house I realized how unlucky I really am. He was home probably drinking seeme hes not working i couldn't think of anything else he would be doing. My father is the chief of police in Forks. His name is Richard Brandon and I am his only daughter Mary Alice Brandon. I opened the door and was met him have shouting have slurring my name. I made my way to the living room where he was but apparently not fast enough because as soon as i made it to the living room where he was he proceed to yell at me then came the punching to my stomach face and my limbs. After while he threw my to the floor and told me to got to my room before passing out. I made my way to my room. I'm pretty sure i have a couple of broken ribs and alot more bruises to hide tomorrow. The lasting thing I remember is thinking of the blonde angle who seems to hate me before letting the pain cause me to pass out.

 **A/N this is the first chapter of my first fan fiction so please be nice review tell me what you think sorry about the length I know its quite ~** _crazzyfairygirl~_


	2. Chapter 2

FanFiction | unleash your imagination

Browse

Stories

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Crossovers

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Just In

All

Stories: New

Stories: Updated

Crossovers: New

Crossovers: Updated

Community

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Forum

General

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Movies

Plays

TV

Betas

All

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Specific

Anime

Books

Cartoons

Comics

Games

Misc

Plays

Movies

TV

Story

Story

Writer

Forum

Community

Follow our official blog at .com and our Twitter fictionpress for the latest site news and status updates.

Account

\- Settings

\- Profile

\- Block Users

\- Backup Emails

\- Network Accounts

Publish

\- About

\- Doc Manager

\- New Story

\- Manage Stories

\- Rules & Guidelines

\- Recovery

Private Messaging

\- Inbox

\- Outbox

Image Manager

\- About

\- Manage (Upload)

Alerts

\- About

\- Author Alerts

\- Story Alerts

\- Community Alerts

Favorites

\- About

\- Favorite Authors

\- Favorite Stories

Forums

\- About

\- My Forums

\- Forum Participation

Polls

\- About

\- Polls

Reviews

\- About

\- Moderate Reviews

\- Review History

\- Remove Review

Beta Reader

\- About

\- Beta Profile

\- Beta Preferences

DocX

\- About

\- Inbox

\- Outbox

\- Connections

Community

Manager

\- About

\- Create/Edit

\- My Staff

\- Archive

\- Stats

Staff

\- About

\- My Communities

\- My Contributions

Traffic Stats

\- Story Stats

\- Profile Stats

\- Forum Stats

\- Community Stats

\- Legacy Story Stats

\- Legacy User Stats

\- Select Document to Edit (Format: Label)- Doc: Will she be broken forever? (1,135) Doc: Will she be broken forever?1 (664) **Edit Document: Will she be broken forever?1 - 664 word(s)**

pstrongA/Nstrong strongThanksstrong tostrong my 4 reveiwers it was helpful to hear your opionons on the story sorry its been a whole ive changed this chapter so many time just to get it right for you all. Looking for a beta if anyone's interested pm me. I fell like im rambaling so without further or do chapter 2strongppstrongChapterstrong 2( strongemAlice POVemstrong )ppMy head was throbbing as I wss slowly returning back to consciousness. I squeezed my eyes shut wanting to stay in the peaceful darkness. Releasing it was hopeless, i sighed and got up being careful of my bruised ribs. Morning light filled the room as I searched for some paracetamol to ease the headache and aches all over my body. I decided to go and shower so I could work on hiding the damage. After showering I picked my outfit out for the day which was a black hoddie and black skinny jeans and started to apply my make up. I made my way downstairs quietly making sure not wake Richard I really didn't want a beating before school. Lucky he seems to be out so I decided on having some cearal before I left. I left for school, giving myself enough time to not have to rush. Putting my headphones in and selecting my Muse playlist I walked to I reached the school gates I pulled out my headphones and stuffed my iPod in my bag. Looking around you could see cars mostly old makes but what shocked me was 2 newer car makes a Volvo and a shinny red BMW. Walking through the car park I decided to go to the canteen before homeroom. The bell rang and people rushed to go to form room ( strongthis is homeroom or tutor time but in my school we call it form).strong I had a feeling today wouldn't be any better than yesterday. Time seem to fly by and before i knew it I was in biology sitting taking notes on onion /N I actually did this today. strongLunch was the same as usual I had no money for food so I sat doing some sketches of a pair of eyes it wasn't to I looked up at the Cullen table I saw they all have trays of untouched food and stare off in different directions. Looking a my sketch I had draw a pair of deep golden eyes. Looking up I met a pair of golden eyes. The bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts I stuffed my drawing in my bag and walked to homeroom then art. I walked to art cautiously trying to avoid everyone so far I had a day with no trouble and keen to keep it that way I slipped into the art room and went straight to the back of the room. I sat in my seat waiting for the teacher to start when he arrived. He glanced in my direction scrunching is nose and eyes up his lips in a straight line. a look of pain? Before coming and sitting down but leaning as far away from me as possible. The teacher decided to give us a task to draw what ever was on are mind within reason. Before I knew it the bell rang and I looked up in time to see a his curly blonde hair as he left the room. looking down at my drawing seeing what I drew for the first time. 2 golden eyes stared back at me. My eyes scanned the rest of the picture and I soon realized I drew /N chapter 2 done R&R even if its just to say it's rubbish I love my reviews they help me so much to be a better writer. Any suggestions pm me I don't bite much lol reviews make me right faster Chapter 3 is currently going through editing. Who would like a jasper POV?strongp

( Use Shift + Enter for Single Line Breaks ) Save

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top


End file.
